


Mating Season

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [20]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: KoushiroxJou, M/M, Yamachi, Yamatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: It's the season of love. Finding the person who you will take as your mate. Mating season is here at last.





	Mating Season

Izzy: human with Fox features can turn into a fox  
Joe: human with Bunny features can turn into a bunny  
Matt: human with wolf features can turn into a wolf  
Tai: neko can turn into a cat

Joe POV

I'm really excited to see Tai. He's my best friend along with Mimi but she's busy with Sora today. They always protective of me.

Tai can be really nice but he can be very stubborn and sassy. He has wild fluffy brunette hair, has cat ears and a tail.

Mimi can be really sassy but can be a sweetheart. She has long soft brunette hair, has deer ear and a tail.

I see Tai standing by a tree. Shivering, feeling someone's eyes on me. I quicken pace, nervous. _I need to see Tai. I have a bad feeling. There he is._

"Tai, Tai"

Tai POV

Glancing around. I'm not alone. I tilt my head as I see these glowing yellow eyes starting at me.

_Joe, where are you? I don't like those eyes watching me. I have a bad feeling. Do I know any- Huh._

"Tai, Tai"

I turn to see Joe heading my way.

"Hey, what's wrong" my eyes filled with worry for Joe.

"Can we go somewhere more public? I have a bad feeling." Joe explained, looking around nervously.

"Yeah, sure..." Jerking my head to the right, a shadow sprints pass us.

"What was that? Let's go Joe" gently taking Joe's hand as we head for the plaza.

Reader POV

Joe and Tai briskly walk to the plaza seeing if they could catch up to Mimi before she had her date with Sora. Not realizing both let go of each other's hand. Something or someone else took place of the others spot.

Joe POV

"Tai, I see Mimi-" sees a red head instead of a brunette.

"W-who a-are y-you?"

I try to take my hand back only to have the stranger tighten his hold.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?"

Shaking. I tried to take a step back, but his grip on my wrist from moving any further.

L-let g-go p-please.

Izzy POV

I finally find my soon to be mate. Watching Joe with the one Matt wants (Tai). I just need to get those two to separate. Perfect. I see Joe and Tai heading towards a crowded area. Easy for people to lose one another.

Matt POV

_Oh Tai, you really think you can escape me. You will be my mate. Just wait. Can't wait to finally have you as mine. Once I have you, I will never let you go._

Watches his soon to be mate waiting by a tree behind a few bushes.

_I just need get him away from the one Izzy wants (Joe)._

I follow them to a crowded area. _This works._ I noticed that Joe and Tai hold on one another's hand are loosening. _This is my chance._ I quickly take Joe's spot and Tai's hand making it seem like he is still holding Joe's hand. _All we to do is go somewhere private to mate._

Izzy POV

I quickly see my chance when Joe and Tai separate. I take Tai's spot and holds my soon to be mate hand. I made sure that Joe wouldn't notice the difference.

Joe POV

I nervously shifted my weight.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I just want to show you a wonderful time. Mimi told me so much about you."

Something told me to get away. I slowly backed away from this stranger.

"L-liar, M-mimi n-never mentioned you"

I tried to pulled my wrist away back he just tighten grip on my wrist.

"Now, Now. Can't have you running off."

Next thing I knew I meet darkness.

Izzy POV

I carried my soon to be mate to a sound proof room and gently laid him on the bed. I got in afterwards. _All I need to do is wait._

Joe POV

Slowly so opens his eyes. _Where am I?_ I tried to get up only to be pinned down by another's weight. I look up an stared at the red head that I met when I go separated from Tai.

"Hi, love. My name's Izzy and I am your mate"

"It's you"

"Now is that how to talk to your mate"

"M-Mate!?!"

Izzy POV

I lean down and kisses him passionately. I felt him kiss back. Few minutes past before I broke the kiss.

I move down Joe's neck sucking and nipping on it to forms hickeys.

"A-ahhh~ I-IZZY d-don't"

I pulled back. I take off Joe's shirt and lean down and began suck on one of Joe's nipples, my other hand pinched, twisted, and rubbed Joe's other nipple between my fingers.

"a-ahhh~ stop, don't. I'm sensitive there" my mate whimpered.

I release Joe's nipple I was sucking on. I remove my hand from Joe's other nipple and replace it with my mouth. My slip into his pants and I started to stroke his semi hard dick.

"A-AHHH~ Izzy, stop please"

I released his nipple.

"But you're so hard already" touching Joe's hard dick.

"P-Please" he whimpered

"Please what" stroking Joe's dick.

"T-take m-me, m-make m-me y-yours"

"Okay. It won't hurt...too bad"

I yank down Joe's pants and boxers. I place my fingers at Joe's lips.

"Suck"

I felt Joe suck on my fingers, lick them with his tongue. Few minutes pass before I pull my fingers away from Joe's mouth.

I kissed Joe as I slip a finger in and out before adding a second finger, scissoring his tight entrance. I pulled my fingers feeling that my mate is prepared enough.

"Get ready, I'm going in"

I slowly pushed in. I groans how tight he still is. I shallowly thrusted in and out trying to find that spot where Joe will feel the most pleasure.

"A-ahhh~ o-ohhhh~"

I find it when I heard Joe take a suddenly intake. I reposition my self so that I hit that one spot.

"a-ahhhh~... I-Izzy...p-please"

"Hmm~ What do you want?"

"F-faster...D-deeper."

I speed up my thrusts. Going faster hitting Joe's sweet spot. Soon I grab Joe's legs and place them on my shoulders and slid even deeper.

"A-ahhh~"

I began stroking Joe's in tune with my thrusts. Kept hitting Joe's sweet spot continuously.

"Ah-ahh~....I-Izzy~....p-please"

"Yes, mate. What do you want?"

"P-Please~ l-let m-me c-cum. A-ahhh~"

"Since you ask so nicely"

I strokes Joe's dick faster until I felt Joe tighten around and continue to pound into that cute little ass of his.

"A-AHHH~"

I released my seed deep inside Joe as he released on my stomach.

"That was nice. Let gets some sleep okay mate."

"Okay"

Joe curls up into me for warmth as I wrap my arms around him. Running my fingers through his hair, listening to him purr. I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams mate"

Bonus

Tai POV

"Joe where are you"

I started to feel nervous. I noticed that the hand I was holding was not Joe's.

"Matt what are you doing here? Have you seen Joe?"

"..."

"Matt?"

I felt a something hit my pressure point on my neck. My version faded to darkness. The last thing I saw was Matt's eyes glowing which looked eeriely like the one I saw in the bush while I was waiting for Joe to show up.

Matt POV

I watch as he fall into my arms. _I finally have you. You're also mine. I can't wait to have you officially as my mate._ I walked away to a place where we will live together soon.

20 minutes later

We arrived. I carried my soon mate to be to a sound proof bedroom. I gently place him on the inner side of the bed. I tied his hands together and tied them to the head of the bed frame. I later slid in next to Tai, wrapping my arms around his waist. _Soon._

Part 2

Matt: human with wolf features can turn into a wolf  
Tai: neko can turn into a cat  
_Italics- means thoughts_  
**Bold- means sounds**

Tai POV

_Where am I?_ I tried to get up. _Huh-_ I looked to see Matt's arms around my waist. I tried to move my hands so I could untangle myself from Matt's hold but turns out to futile. _What the-_ I looked up to see my hands tied to the head of the bed on currently on.

"Matt, Matt get up".

Matt POV

_Huh-_ I slowly open my eyes and look around. _Oh_. _my soon to be mate is awake._

_"_ Hmmm~ what is it?"

"Matt, why am I here? Why am I tied to the bed? And mostly of all where am I exactly and where is Joe?"

"You're here because I brought you here. You're tied to the bed because I did that so you don't runaway. You're in the house we will live together in soon and Joe is fine. He's with Izzy"

Tai POV

_What?_ Warning signs went off in my head.

"Matt..."

I felt really nervous. I tried to free my hands.

Matt POV

"Now, don't do that"

My soon to be mate was trying to escape. _Can't have that now._

"You wouldn't want to be punished so soon"

"Matt, this isn't funny." He stated but I could hear the nervousness in his voice that he tried to hide.

"Who said this is a joke. I'm serious."

"!?!" His eyes widen, his mouth slightly parted.

_He looks so cute._ I lean in and brush my lips against his, slipping my tongue into Tai's mouth. _So sweet_ as I groans from Tai's taste.

Tai POV

"Mmmppphmmm." I tired to pull away but he pressed closer to me.

What felt like forever was only a few minutes before he broke the kiss.

Matt POV

I look at the sight in front of me. His eyes dazed, small puffs of air coming from his mouth, his cheeks flushed with a bright red, his hair and clothes ruffled. His ears stood up straight but began to droop while his tail swayed back and forth. _Beautiful._

_Hmmm, I wonder._ I went to touch Tai's tail.

Tai POV

I saw a glint in Matt's eye.

"Whatever you are thinking don't you dare." But my warning was too late.

He touched my tail. My heart raced.

Matt POV

Smirking "What's wrong Tai? Afraid?" Touches Tai's tail, running his fingers along it. _So soft._

Tai POV

Shakes my head. My body began to tense when I felt Matt's hand on my tail.

Pressing my hard against my lips, also drawing bloody to keep the sound, to show that Matt has no affect on me.

Matt POV

_Now I can't have that_

My hand rubbed faster and harder along Tai's tail.

Tai POV

**Purrs**

_I didn't just do that_

Matt POV

_What was that_ as I stared at Tai in awe.

_Cute_ he looks so nervous and shocked at what he just did.

Taking Tai's tail to my lips, nibbling on it.

Tai POV

"M-Matt s-stop p-please" as I yelps, a blush forming on my cheeks.

Matt POV

"But I don't want to" release Tai's tail, leans down and bites Tai's sensitive spot hard, sucking on it forming a hickey before pulling back.

"There now everyone knows you belong to me"

"I belong to no one Matt, let alone you" Tai snapped as he glared.

Slipping his hand underneath Tai's shirt, brushing against Tai's nipples, pinching and twisting them.

I hear him Yelp, and him begging for me to stop.

I take off his shirt and lean down, licking and sucking on one of Tai's nipples while my other hand wonder down south, stroking Tai's semi hard dick.

Tai POV

"A-ahhhh~"

Panting hard as dick gets harder.

Matt POV

Release Tai's dick, slip a finger into Tai's entrance, going in and out before adding a second finger, twisting and turning, scissoring Tai's entrance, brushing against Tai's sweet spot each time.

Tai POV

"M-Matt s-stop p-please, I-I don't w-want t-this" my eyes dazed over slightly.

"I can't do that, love" as he continued to finger me.

"A-ahhh~" gripping the handcuffs as he hit my sweet spot.

"I think you're ready"

I felt him remove his fingers.

**ZZZZIIIIGGGG** I heard a zipper go undone.

_He reallyy not going to do it right._ I hoped but only for it to dash away.

He pulled down my pants and then my boxers, before lining up against my entrance and pushing in.

Matt POV

"Gods you're so tight" slightly moving in and out of Tai's entrance.

"Now will is it" shifting and doing different angels to find Tai's sweet spot.

"A-ahhh~"

"Found it" reposition myself and began to speed up my pace, hitting Tai's sweet spot each time.

Taking Tai's legs and place them over my shoulder as I slid in even deeper, pounding into Tai's sweet spot.

"A-ahhhh~" as he cums I felt him tighten around me.

I do one last thrust before releasing my seeds into Tai's entrance. I pull out.

Tai POV

My cheeks flustered, breathing heavily, eyes dazed.

"Are we done?"

"Not by a long shot"

**Click** I feel the handcuffs get taken off me before he flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees.

"!?!" I struggles to free myself but-

He pushes into and thrusting in and out of me. I slowly began meeting his thrusts.

**Yelps.** I feel him reposition himself and pushes himself deeper hitting my sweet spot each.

"M-Matt...a-ahhh~"

"Tai, you are mine. You belong to me and always have. I don't plan to give you up or let you escape when I finally have you where I want. This is where you will stay, by my side and as my mate."

"Yes, a-ahhh~ yours only yours" I felt him push me down as he speeds up.

I released my seeds, staining the sheets and stomach. Moaning from being filled up once more.

Matt POV

I do one last thrust before releasing my seeds deep inside him once more filling my mate to the brim.

"I can wait until you big with my children" I pull out and pull my mate close, wrapping my tail around his waist.

"Get some rest, love"

Tai POV

_What?_ But the exhaustion caught up with me, my eyes drifted close.

Epilogue

Matt and Tai got married. They had two kids named Annie and Luka. They lived together and happily watching over each other.

Bonus

Years later

"Mommy, wakes up"

Eyes open slowly. Letting out a yawn.

"Luka, morning. Did you need something?"

"Morning mommy. Sissy says to wake up"

Lean over and pick up his son and hugged him close.

"Mom, breakfast is ready and wake up the old man"

"Okay, Annie, Matt wake up"

"Okay, sweetheart." as he yawned, hugging his "wife" and two children.

**Author's Note:**

> It is already in my wattpad account.


End file.
